Recently, in order to satisfy various requirements of high-density packaging in semiconductor package industries, various different package designs are gradually developed, wherein various design concepts of different package structures is mostly used to compact high-density package products, which thus can be suitable for being applied to thinner and smaller electronic products, such as narrow bezel liquid crystal display (LCD) device.
There is a trend to provide a narrow bezel design to a LCD module having a light-emitting diode (LED) backlight module. In the conventional products, the thickness of the bezel of modules is smaller than 5 mm, and there is still a requirement to design for further narrowing the bezel, especially in the design of large size and high-resolution module. To apply the narrow bezel design in the LCD module having the LED backlight module and develop toward the trend of compacting electronic products, and enhancing the function and speed thereof, there thus is a trend to develop the techniques of reducing the thickness and area of driver chip packages, such as a chip-on-film (COF) flexible package component. The COF flexible package component is used to mount a driver chip (i.e. a gate chip) on a surface of a flexible circuit board, and one end of the flexible circuit board electrically connects to one surface of a glass substrate through metal bumps, and the other end of the flexible circuit board electrically connects to one driver circuit board, respectively.
However, in the LCD module using the LED backlight module, when the LCD module is assembled, a space between the plastic frame and the front frame is used to accommodate the COF flexible package component and the driver circuit board. Therefore, if the space between the plastic frame and the front frame is reduced and the flexible circuit board of the flexible package component is easy to be curved upward, it is easy to cause the problems of the flexible circuit board curved upward and damaged during assembly, so as to reduce the assembly yield of the narrow bezel LCD module.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a narrow bezel liquid crystal display (LCD) module to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.